Awkward
by azngirl123
Summary: Annabeth just realized her feelings for Percy! Then they go on a quest! PERCABETH! Okay title doesn't really have anything to do with the story. First story for me!
1. Realizations

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Annabeth's POV

I jolted up in my bed from the nightmare. I looked around and saw that all my siblings were still asleep. Ugh, I can't remember the nightmare. I decided to get up and go to the beach to calm down.

On the beach, I kept thinking about one person… Percy. His jet- black hair, his boyish grin, and his sea green eyes kept coming into my mind. I must admit, he has become pretty hot now. _What the heck! _When did I start thinking about him like that!

_But he is hot now!_ The voice in my head said.

Okay, maybe he is. But what about Luke?

_Luke the guy who betrayed you! He betrayed you for Pete's sake. Percy has been by your side 24/7! Just admit you don't like Luke anymore and admit that you are in love with Percy!_

I just now realized that I am in love with Percy now. Oh no, what about our parents? What if he doesn't like me the way I do? Ugh! It is going to be very awkward around Percy now.

I should go back to my cabin now it's 3:00 AM. Tomorrow is going to be a very awkward day.

**Cut me some slack this was my first fanfic. I will continue with the second chapter soon.**


	2. Blushing

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Annabeth's POV

I woke up the next morning and found that all of my siblings were awake already and had gone to breakfast. Great, I was the last one. All of a sudden I remembered why I was so tired; I went to the beach at three in the morning and realized I was in love with Percy.

As if on queue, I saw him coming up to my door through the window. I put on some jeans and my Camp- Halfblood T-shirt and I brushed my hair and teeth. I heard a knock on my door and went to go answer it. It was Percy.

"Hey Wisegirl."

"H-Hey Seaweed Brain." Ugh why was it so hard to say hi.

"Ready to go to breakfast?"

"Um, yeah, let's go."

When we arrived to the dining hall, we parted ways.

Percy's POV

**(This is the same morning in Percy's POV)**

I woke this morning in my lonely cabin. I got up and put on some clothes and brushed my teeth. I didn't even bother with my hair, it was already messy anyways. I decided to go meet Annabeth at her cabin so we could go to breakfast together. Why do I keep thinking about Annabeth!

_Because you're in love with her stupid!_ The voice, that sounded a lot like Aphrodite, said.

Great I have Aphrodite talking in my head, but I think she has a point. I am in love with Annabeth. Wait, what about our parents? What if doesn't like me back? Ugh, this is going to be very awkward.

I arrived at her door and knocked. Seconds later, she answered.

"Hey Wisegirl."

"H-Hey Seaweed Brain."

"Ready to go to breakfast?"

"Um, yeah, let's go," she said.

When we arrived at the dining hall, we parted and I went to Poseidon's table. When I was eating, I caught Annabeth staring at me. So in return, I winked and gave her a smile.

Annabeth's POV

Oh no, Percy caught me staring at him. He winked and smiled at me. I put my head down to hide the huge blush on my face.

"Annie?" my little 6 year old half sister said.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Why does your face look like a tomato?" Great! She noticed me blushing, what do I say now?

"Oh um, I just feel a little hot, that's it." I am so relieved I came with up with that.

"Oh okay then," She went back to eating.

Before I finished, I took another glance at Percy. Great! He caught me again! He just smiled this time. I quickly ate the rest of my food and headed to archery class, before anyone could see my face.

Percy's POV

Okay, that was weird. I caught Annabeth staring at me twice today, and it's only breakfast. Although, I did see her blush on her way out of the dining hall.

I finished my food and headed to the Amphitheater for some sword practicing.


	3. Meeting

Thanks for all of the reviews

**Thanks for all of the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own PJO.**

Percy's POV

**(At dinner)**

I am currently arguing with my self about whether or not I should tell Annabeth how I fell about her.

_Tell her before it is too late!_

There is that, but what if she still doesn't like me the way I do, that would ruin our friendship. Ugh, what should I do? After five minutes of more arguing with myself and catching Annabeth staring at me again, I decided that I would tell her tonight at the beach. I hope all things go well, but things don't usually go well for me. I wrote a letter to Annabeth on a napkin and passed it to Athena's table.

Annabeth's POV

I was eating when my sibling past me a note. It read:

_Hey Annabeth!_

_Can you meet me on the beach around 11:00 PM; I have something important to tell you. Nod your head to me if you say yes._

_Percy_

I looked at Percy and nodded my head and he smiled. When dinner ended I headed for my cabin and waited for 11:00 to arrive. Unfortunately, I fell asleep.

Percy's POV

I went to the beach at 11:00 and waited for Annabeth. I waited to 11:30 and Annabeth still didn't show up! I was getting worried, so I headed to the Athena cabin to see if Annabeth was there. Well, she was, but she was asleep. Great! When I gather up all my courage and confidence to tell Annabeth I love her, she falls asleep and misses our "meeting." I think I will try tomorrow, if I build up the courage and confidence again. I ran to my cabin and went to my bunk and fell asleep.


	4. Planning

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Annabeth's POV

I woke up the next morning and guilt rushed through me. I forgot to meet Percy at the beach. I got up and got ready and headed out to the dining hall for breakfast. I didn't see Percy, so I figured he was still asleep and he was. Moments later he came in and sat down at his father's table. I tried to make eye contact with him, okay maybe I was just staring at him, but I still didn't get his attention. Seaweed Brain looked really tired. After breakfast I caught up with him at Zeus' Fist.

Percy's POV

**(From the start of breakfast)**

I arrived at breakfast slowly. I was still tired form staying up until midnight for Annabeth. I sat down and tried to stay awake. Once again, I noticed Annabeth staring at me from the corner of my eye. I made no movement and continued eating. After I finished, I went to Zeus' Fist to think about what I would tell Annabeth.

"Hey Seaweed Brain!" I looked up and saw Annabeth walking towards me.

"Hey Wise girl."

"Look I am really sorry for falling asleep and missing our little "meeting" on the beach," she said. I decided that I would try to tell her tonight.

"It's okay Wise girl, how about tonight, same place and time."

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll see you later, I have archery in five." She started to walk away.

"Oh and Wise girl," I yelled after her.

She spun around and said, "Yeah?"

"Try not to fall asleep again, okay." I chuckled after I finished that.

She laughed and replied, "I'll try not to."

After she left, I started my way to the beach for a quick swim.

**I need 3 more reviews and Chapter 5 will be up!**


	5. Interrupted

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth's POV

**(At dinner)**

Once again, I kept staring at Percy. And again he caught me. I am really bad at staring at him secretly because every time I do this he catches me, except this morning, I think. After dinner was over, instead of heading to my cabin like yesterday, I went to Thalia's tree to think.

Luckily I didn't fall asleep, so I headed to the beach around 10:45. When I arrived I saw Percy lying on the sand looking at the stars. I went over and lied down next to him. We lied there in silence until I heard my name.

"Wise girl?"

"Yeah Seaweed Brain?"

"You do know why I asked you to come tonight right?" he asked me.

"Well, you said you had something really important to tell me." By now, I had some butterflies in my stomach.

"Well yeah."

"So what is it?" I asked him.

"Okay there is no easy way of saying this, I am…" He stopped when we heard a voice.

"Peter and Annie Bell, get to your cabins now!" Ugh, why does Mr. D have to ruin this?

"Yes sir." Both Percy and I spoke at the same time. Percy groaned.

He went to the Poseidon's cabin, while I went to my cabin. When I opened the door, I saw my half sister, Jenny, awake, sitting on my bed. She was my age, but I was older than her by a couple of months.

"Hey Annabeth! Where have you been?" she asked me with a grin on her face.

"I was at the beach."

"You were at the beach with Percy, right?" I started blushing when she said that.

"Um, yeah" I put my head down so she couldn't see my face.

"You like him don't you?" I nodded my head.

"I was right about that, you really do like Percy." I was shocked that she said that.

"Is it really that obvious?" I asked.

"To all of us, yeah, but to Percy, I am not sure." I was kind of relieved that Percy didn't know, yet.

"Okay I'm going to sleep, see you in the morning." I nodded me head and got ready for bed.

Percy's POV

**(At dinner)**

I am going to tell Annabeth at the beach tonight. I looked at the Athena's table and saw Annabeth staring at me again. I smiled at her. She put her head down and continued eating. When I was finished, I just headed to the beach. I lied down and watched the stars. I started to think about how I would tell Annabeth my feelings for her.

About an hour later, I saw Annabeth coming. Instead of saying anything to me, she just lied down next to me.

"Wise girl?" I said to her.

"Yeah Seaweed Brain?"

"You do know why I asked you to come tonight right?" I asked her if she remembered.

"Well, you said you had something really important to tell me." By now, I had a lot of butterflies in my stomach.

"Well yeah."

"So what is it?"

"Okay there is no easy way of saying this, I am…" I stopped mid-sentence because I heard a voice.

"Peter and Annie Bell get to your cabins now!" Ugh, why did Mr. D have to come at this moment? I groaned out loud by accident.

I went to my dad's cabin and Annabeth went to her cabin. I got ready for bed and laid down. I am really getting annoyed because every time I try to tell Annabeth, I'm not able to in some way. I'll try again tomorrow. I fell asleep with that thought in my head.


	6. Help

Annabeth's POV

I woke up that morning and just laid in bed thinking about last night. What was Percy going to say before Mr. D interrupted him? At this thought I heard the breakfast bell. I got up and got ready and I headed out. I saw Percy at his table and I waved to him. He waved and smiled back at me. I headed to my table and saw that I was last to get there, again.

Percy's POV

I woke up this morning and got ready for the day. When I arrived at my table, I began to think about last night. While I was thinking, I saw Annabeth waving to me. I waved and smiled back at her. At that moment, I also began to think about how I was going to tell her my feelings. Obviously, it has not been working out for me lately. I thought about telling her tonight, but we might get caught again. Maybe before lunch today, since it was a period in which we get to do whatever we want, that sounded like a good idea to me, but where to meet her? Most people go to the beach or hang out by Zeus's fist, but no one went by Thalia's tree during the period. So decided to meet her at Thalia's Tree during our free period. I ate quickly because I saw Annabeth get up and throw her stuff away. I finished and met up with her.

"Morning Wise girl!" I said.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." I smiled at my nickname.

"Do you want to meet me during our free period by Thalia's Tree, so that I can finish what I started to say yesterday?" I asked her, hoping she would say yes.

"Yeah sounds great to me!" I mentally sighed in relief after she said that.

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye Seaweed Brain!"

Annabeth's POV

**(This starts when Percy comes up to her)**

I saw Percy coming up tom me and he greeted me.

"Morning Wise girl!" I smiled when he called me "Wise girl."

"Hey Seaweed Brain." I saw him smile when I called him that.

"Do you want to meet me during our free period by Thalia's Tree, so that I can finish what I started to say yesterday?" I was excited to hear what he had to say.

"Yeah sounds great to me!"

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye Seaweed Brain!"

After breakfast I could not calm down. Even my siblings noticed that I was more hyper than usual. My sister Jenny walked over to me while we were at the canoes.

"Does your hyper ness have anything to do with Percy by any chance?" Ugh, I hate how she seems to know everything about me.

"Um…" I couldn't think of an excuse at that moment.

"It's okay Annabeth you know you can tell me." At this point I was blushing and she was grinning at me.

"Fine, yes it is. I'm meeting him later. Happy now?" I was getting annoyed with her and her knowledge of me.

"Oh, so you're meeting him to tell him how you feel right?" Oh my gods can someone get her away from me. I looked past her and saw Percy coming my way. I mouthed _help_ to him and I guess he understood me because he came over.

"Hey guys what's up?" I sighed in relief.

"Oh hey Percy we were just talking about you." Jenny said. Great, that was a mistake bringing Percy over.

"Oh really now." He looked at me and I looked away to hide my blush.

"Hey Annabeth, Chiron told me to get you. He needs you at the big house," he said. Maybe it wasn't a mistake.

"Okay," I said by to my sister and walked with Percy.

While we were walking I said:

"Thank you so much for getting her away from me."

"No problem, but why did you want her to go away?" Great, I hope he wouldn't asked that and he did.

"Uh, she just started to annoy me by asking a lot of questions," I hope he wouldn't press on. I think he decided to drop the subject, but he brought up another subject I wished he would avoid because he said:

"And why were you talking about me?" He grinned at me.

"Um uh, Jenny asked if you could manipulate water," I hope he bought that and I hope he wouldn't press on, which he didn't.

"Um, okay then, I guess I'll see during free period," he said.

"Okay, see you Seaweed Brain."

"Bye Wise girl," he said and walked away.

Percy's POV

**(Starts at the point when Annabeth mouthed **_**help**_** to him)**

I was walking, when I saw Annabeth talking to her sister. She mouthed _help_ to me, so I decided to help her get away form her sister. I walked over to Annabeth and Jenny and said:

"Hey guys what's up?" I said.

"Oh hey Percy we were just talking about you." Jenny said. Wow, I did not expect her to say that they were talking about me.

"Oh really now." I smiled and look at Annabeth, who was looking away, attempting to hide her blush from me, but I saw her blushing anyways.

"Hey Annabeth, Chiron told me to get you. He needs you at the big house," I made up at that point, which I was proud of myself for doing that.

"Okay," Annabeth said and she walked away from Jenny with me.

While we were walking she thanked me.

"Thank you so much for getting her away from me."

"No problem, but why did you want her to go away?" I asked.

"Uh, she just started to annoy me by asking a lot of questions," Annabeth said to me. I didn't believe her, but I decided to drop it. I asked her a different question, instead of pressing on the subject.

"And why were you talking about me?" I grinned at her when I said that.

"Um uh, Jenny asked if you could manipulate water," I didn't quite believe this either, but I dropped the subject, again.

"Um, okay then, I guess I'll see during free period," I said.

"Okay, see you Seaweed Brain."

"Bye Wise girl," I said while I was walking away from her.


	7. Feelings Told

Percy's POV

**(Ten minutes before free period)**

I'm on my way to Thalia's Tree and thinking about how I am going to tell Annabeth. I arrive there a sit, waiting for Annabeth to arrive. I felt someone's present come towards me, I didn't even need to turn around to know that that person was Annabeth.

"Hey Seaweed Brain! So what's up?"

"Okay Wise girl, let me try again. Over the years we've been awesome friends," I started. By now, there were a lot of butterflies in my stomach.

"Yeah," she said.

"So what I'm trying to say is that…" then it started to rain. Unfortunately my powers did not do anything with the rain.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, it's raining!" she exclaimed.

"Wait don't go yet!" I yelled after her.

"Annabeth I'm trying to say that…" I took a step towards her. By now we were soaked.

"I love you," I said. She stared at me with her mouth open. Then she said:

"Good thing I love you, too," I smiled and took another step forward and leaned my head in. The next thing I knew we were kissing in the rain and it was the best feeling I have ever felt. We broke apart blushing, but grinning when the lunch bell rang.

"So we should get to lunch now huh?" I asked.

"Yeah we should," she responded.

"Hey wait, d-do you w-want to be my g-girlfriend?" I asked nervously. She grinned got bigger and she said:

"I'd love to," then she kissed me on the cheek.

I took her hand and we went to the dining hall hand in hand.

Annabeth's POV

**(Ten minutes before free period)**

I was on my way to Thalia's Tree to meet Percy, when Jenny stopped me, again.

"Where are you headed?" she asked.

"To meet Percy." I said.

"Why?"

""I don't know he asked me to meet him," I replied.

"Okay see you later then," that went a lot smoother than I thought it would be.

When I arrived at Thalia's Tree, I saw Percy sitting there, leaning his back against the tree.

"Hey Seaweed Brain! So what's up?" I yelled at him.

"Okay Wise girl, let me try again. Over the years we've been awesome friends," he started. Okay where is he going with this?

"Yeah," I responded.

"So what I'm trying to say is that…" then it started to rain. Ugh why so we always have to be interrupted. By now it was pouring.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, it's raining!" I exclaimed, not wanting to get wet.

"Wait don't go yet!" he yelled so I stood there waiting for him to say whatever he was trying to say..

"Annabeth I'm trying to say that…" he took a step towards me. By now we were soaked.

"I love you," he said. I stared at him with my mouth open. I can't believe he loved me too. Then I said:

"Good thing I love you, too," I smiled and he took another step forward and leaned his head in. The next thing I knew we were kissing in the rain and it was the best feeling I have ever felt. I never wanted to stop, but oxygen was needed. We broke apart blushing, but grinning when the lunch bell rang.

"So we should get to lunch now huh?" I asked.

"Yeah we should," she responded.

"Hey wait, d-do you w-want to be my g-girlfriend?" he asked nervously. My grin got bigger and I said:

"I'd love to," then I kissed me on the cheek. I tried to sound calm, but I was practically jumping for joy in the inside.

He took my hand and we went to the dining hall hand in hand.

**Did you like it? I am not so good with whole "I love you" thing. As requested there will be a Percabeth adventure if I get more reviews.**


	8. A New Quest

Percy's POV

When we arrived at the dining hall Chiron said:

"After lunch, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood needs to come to the Big House. That is all."

After I finished, I met up with Annabeth, Chiron, and Grover at the Big House on the porch.

"Come in, we need to discuss things," Chiron said.

We walked in. I sat in the middle and Annabeth sat to my right and Grover to my left. Then I asked:

"So what's up?"

"Well Percy, a quest has been called up to find, _The Book of Battling Secrets_," we all stared at him astonished.

"What are you talking about Chiron? Is it that book that all the gods and goddesses wrote all the secrets of improving in a battle? Why don't the gods have it?" asked Annabeth.

"Yes that's the book. They don't have it because centuries ago, it was lost. Now you all have to go find it. Percy you are to lead the quest," Chiron said.

"Okay, I'll go to the Oracle."

I went up the stairs and saw the Oracle. I asked it:

"How can I find _The Book of Battling Secrets_?"

The prophesy said:

_Three will go to the south_

_To visit a museum of spiders_

_Where the book will be found in the spider's mouth_

_The book will improve all of our fighters._

_True love will be held strong_

_You will meet the traitor _

_You will fight him and hope nothing goes wrong_

_If you lose he will blast the book to the equator._

The Oracle stopped speaking and I descended from the steps.

"Percy what was the prophesy?" Grover asked.

" _Three will go to the south_

_To visit a museum of spiders_

_Where the book will be found in the spider's mouth_

_The book will improve all of our fighters._

_True love will be held strong_

_You will meet the traitor _

_You will fight him and hope nothing goes wrong_

_If you lose he will blast the book to the equator._" I told them.

Everyone was thinking.

"Okay the first line means that us three are going on the quest together, right?" I asked.

"Yeah we are!" Grover exclaimed.

"The second line probably refers to the Museum of Spiders in Austin, Texas**( Made it up)**" Chiron said.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Spiders! Why spiders?" Annabeth yelled with a terrified look on her face. I grabbed her hand and she smiled a bit.

"Yes spiders Annabeth. The third and fourth line are self explanatory, but the six means there will be true love," Chiron eyed Annabeth and me. We blushed, of course.

"Hold on! You two got together! Since when! And why didn't you tell me?" Grover asked or yelled at us. We blushed even more.

"Yes we did, we just got together before lunch," I responded.

"Sixth line again self explanatory, which means you will see Luke again," when Chiron said that, I looked at Annabeth. She looked hesitant.

"Seventh and eighth means that Percy will fight him and hope he wins, If he doesn't the book will be lost again," Great! If I can't beat Luke, we'll lose the book. NO pressure at all.

"Okay you will leave tomorrow morning. Dismissed," we left the Big House and was by Thalia's Tree discussing.

"So Wise girl, I guess you are going to have to face your arachnophobia, huh?" I said.

"Yeah," she said weakly.

"Hey don't worry Grover and I will be there for you," Grover nodded and she smiled.

"Well I guess you guys aren't going to tell me how you got together?" Grover asked.

"No we're not," Annabeth said.

"Okay see you guys later then," We waved bye to each other and he left. Annabeth look uneasy.

"Annabeth don't worry we'll get through this," I smiled and grabbed her hand.

"I know Percy, but what about fighting Luke?"

"I don't know yet, we'll just have to wait and see don't we."

"Come on Seaweed Brain, let's go to our classes now." With that we raced down the hill.

Annabeth's POV

**(Starts at the after Percy gets the prophesy)**

We saw Percy come down from the attic.

"Percy what was the prophesy?" Grover asked.

" _Three will go to the south_

_To visit a museum of spiders_

_Where the book will be found in the spider's mouth_

_The book will improve all of our fighters._

_True love will be held strong_

_You will meet the traitor _

_You will fight him and hope nothing goes wrong_

_If you lose he will blast the book to the equator._"

"Okay the first line means that us three are going on the quest together, right?" he asked.

"Yeah we are!" Grover exclaimed.

"The second line probably refers to the Museum of Spiders in Austin, Texas," Chiron said. Wait! Spiders no way that cannot be.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Spiders! Why spiders?" I yelled with a terrified look on my face. I felt Percy grab my hand and I smiled at him.

"Yes spiders Annabeth. The third and fourth line are self explanatory, but the six means there will be true love," Chiron eyed Percy and me and of course, we blushed.

"Hold on! You two got together! Since when! And why didn't you tell me?" Grover asked or yelled at us. We blushed even more.

"Yes we did, we just got together before lunch," Percy told him.

"Sixth line again self explanatory, which means you will see Luke again," when Chiron said that, I loved Luke as a brother, I was hesitant about meeting him again.

"Seventh and eighth means that Percy will fight him and hope he wins, If he doesn't the book will be lost again," So Percy is going to battle him for the book. That cannot be good.

"Okay you will leave tomorrow morning. Dismissed," we left the Big House and was by Thalia's Tree discussing.

"So Wise girl, I guess you are going to have to face your arachnophobia, huh?" he said.

"Yeah," I said weakly.

"Hey don't worry Grover and I will be there for you," Grover nodded and I couldn't help smile.

"Well I guess you guys aren't going to tell me how you got together?" Grover asked.

"No we're not," I said firmly.

"Okay see you guys later then," We waved bye to each other and he left. I was uneasy and I guessed Percy noticed.

"Annabeth don't worry we'll get through this," I smiled and he grabbed my hand again. I didn't mind, I like it.

"I know Percy, but what about fighting Luke?" I asked.

"I don't know yet, we'll just have to wait and see don't we."

"Come on Seaweed Brain, let's go to our classes now." With that we raced down the hill.


	9. Train Ride

Percy's POV

The next morning, I grabbed my bag and headed out to meet Annabeth and Grover by Thalia's Tree.

"Hello Percy," Chiron said. Grover waved to me, but Annabeth wasn't here yet.

"Hey everyone, I'm here now," Annabeth said. I went up to her and said:

"Morning Wise girl," with that I kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning to you to Seaweed Brain,"

"Now that everyone is here, you shall depart," Chiron said.

We all pilled into the van. Grover wanted the back to himself, so me and Annabeth shared the middle seats. Ten minutes later, Argus dropped us off at a train station in New York.

"So we're taking a train to Austin," Grover said.

"Okay Grover what does the sign say," I said.

"Hey look! There is a great deal. One cabin on the train to Austin costs us 105 and the maximum amount of people is three. It's a three-day trip," Grover said.

"Okay we will get that, what about food?" Annabeth asked.

"3 meals a day per person is 35 for three days," Grover said.

"This is going to cost us… 210, so that leaves us with 390 for everything else," Annabeth said.

We got our tickets and waited for the train. When the train arrived we went into our little cabin and saw that it had two seats, the seats like a row of seats in a van, along the two facing wall. There was also some pillows and blankets. I opened a door and there was a small bathroom inside, complete with a toilet, sink, and shower.

"Small, but cozy," Annabeth said.

Grover took up one seat, so Annabeth and I shared the other row of seats.

"So, we're stuck in here for the next three days, definitely beats walking," I said.

"Totally!" Grover exclaimed.

After a couple hours of talking and playing games, it was 11:20 and Grover fell asleep on his chair. So that left me and Annabeth, or so I thought. Apparently Annabeth fell asleep on my shoulder. I laid her down and got out the pillows and blankets. It was getting hot so I took off my shirt and went to go lock the door. Then I went to go turn off the lights and was about to lay down until I heard Annabeth.

"Percy where are you sleeping for the night?" she said groggily.

"Floor why?" I asked, wondering what she would say next.

"Um okay then. Night Seaweed Brain."

"Night Wise girl."

Annabeth's POV

"Ahhhhhhh," I woke up in the night screaming from the nightmare I had. I heard two groans from Grover and Percy.

"Annabeth what happened," Percy asked. He sat up and looked at me. I blushed when I saw him without a shirt on under the moonlight from the window.

"Nightmare, really bad nightmare," then I heard Grover yawn loudly.

"It's okay Grover, you can go back to sleep." Percy said.

Percy came over to me and sat at the edge of the seat.

"What was it about?"

"I don't remember, but it really scared me," I responded.

"Now, what can I do to get you back to sleep?" he asked.

"Um can you lay here with me, please?" I was really blushing now.

"Um okay," he laid down next to me with his back against the seat.

The next morning I woke up in Percy's arms.

I shifted a bit, so that I could see him. He instantly woke up from my slight movements.

"Morning," he kissed me good morning.

"Good Morning Percy," he noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt on, so he blushed and got up. Training did him very well, what I'm trying to say is… well, he's ripped. He got up and went to go put his shirt on. I looked over to see Grover asleep. There was a knock on the door, when I opened it there was a lady with a cart.

"3 breakfast meals for this cabin, right?" she asked me.

"Yep, thank you." I replied. I closed the door to see everyone up.

"Breakfast guys," I said.

"Yum, I'm starving," Percy said. I handed one to the each of them. We all started eating and Grover ate our plastic plates and silverware when we were done.

"What do we do for the two days?" Grover asked.

"I don't know, just hang out, I guess," Percy said.

That night Percy laid with me instead of sleeping on the floor, I didn't mind at all, of course. I like it. Two days later, we arrived at Austin. When we got off the train we saw…


	10. Monsters and Hotel

Percy's POV

There standing in front of us were two hellhounds and a minotaur. Grover pulled out his reed pipes, Annabeth drew out her dagger, and I uncapped Riptide. Annabeth took a hellhound and Grover took the other. I charged at the minotaur. It started to charge at me, but I jumped out of the way and cut of its arm. He kept charging at me, but I wore him out when I kept dodging him. Once he slowed down, I killed him. I looked over, Annabeth was helping Grover at with his hellhound. I ran over and nodded to Annabeth and she turned invisible. I distracted the hellhound and it turned to dust. Annabeth took of her cap and ran over to us. We gave high- fives to each other and Grover said:

"Well we're in Austin, now what?"

"Find a hotel and find where the museum is," Annabeth said. We headed out of the station and in front of us was a Holiday Inn.

"Smell monster Grover," Annabeth asked, He shook his head no. We walked in and I spoke to the man at the front desk.

"Hi, how much are your rooms here?" I asked him.

"Our cheapest room has one bed, a T.V., bathroom, and a sofa bed, for 85 for two nights. It holds up to three people. There is also an indoor pool, a work- out room, and a breakfast buffet, that's open at 6 AM 'till 10 AM," he said. I looked at Grover and Annabeth, they both nodded.

"Okay then, can I have that room please," I said to him.

"Okay that would be 85 and here is a free breakfast pass for the three of you in the morning, just give it to your waiter when he comes by with the check," he gave us the key and pass. I turned to Annabeth and Grover.

"Where's our room Perce?" Grover asked.

"The fifth floor, room 529," I said. We headed started to head to the elevator when Annabeth spotted a computer.

"Hey guys, a computer, lets go see where the museum is," Annabeth said. We got a pen and a piece of paper and went to the computer.

"Okay G-man, can you search where the museum is and write the directions on here?" I asked him. He nodded and started searching. Once done we went to the elevator. We got to the door and we opened the door, inside it was kind of spacious. It had everything the guy said it had. When we got there it was around noon.

"Um what are the sleeping arrangement for tonight?" I asked.

"Um, you and Annabeth can sleep together because you guys are dating, and I'll take the sofa bed," Annabeth and I blushed, then nodded our heads.

"Okay that's done, lets put our bags down and go explore the hotel!" Annabeth exclaimed. We went exploring the hotel. We went to the front desk and asked how munch the tickets cost to get in the museum.

"How old are you guys?" he asked.

"15," Annabeth responded.

"Well it would cost 5 each then," he said.

"Okay, thanks," Grover said and we headed back to our room. We were all getting hungry so, we headed to the nearby McDonalds. I ordered a quarter-pounder and Annabeth and Grover ordered salads. When we were done we headed out of the restaurant. There we saw another huge hellhound. Everyone pulled out their weapons and Annabeth turned invisible. Unlike the other on, it didn't stay still. It charged at me and I duck out of the way, but it smashed my foot. I yelled out in pain. Annabeth took off her cap, while Grover started to play a tune on his reed pipes. Grover started playing and weeds came up and held the hellhound down for… 30 seconds. Annabeth came up with a plan. Her plan was to happen in a span of 30 seconds. First, Grover would play his pipes again, but this time Annabeth would stab at he monster. Grover started playing and Annabeth charged. She stabbed at him, but it didn't turn to dust, yet. I tried to get up, but my ankle was broken. Instead, I threw Riptide at the hellhound and it turned to dust. I fell from standing, but Annabeth and Grover caught me. I told them:

"Hey guys I think my ankle is broken," Annabeth nodded and they helped me get back to the hotel, there were some stares, but we managed to get to our room. Once there, they put me on the bed and Annabeth got Ambrosia from her bag, while Grover got a cup of water for me. I drank the water and ate the Ambrosia. My ankle instantly healed.

"Guys my ankle healed," I said.

"Good, we're going to need you tomorrow, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said.

"So now what do we do," Grover said, with a hint of boredom in his voice.

"Lets get the sofa bed out first," I responded to him. He nodded and I went over to the sofa to help him. It was a good size bed. We laid out the sheets and Annabeth went to go get a blanket and pillows.

Annabeth's POV

We decided to go check out the work-out room. At the work-out room, Percy decided he wanted to lift a couple of weights. So he took of his shirt, he putted some weights on the bar, and he laid down on the bench. I noticed that the girls in the room were smiling and flaunting at Percy when he got up. There was a layer of sweat over his skin, he looked really good like that. He went to go get his shirt. The girls kept doing it, so I linked my arm with Percy's and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey Wise girl, what was that for?" he asked me. I has a slight blush on my face.

"Nothing," I said casually. I glanced at the girls and they gave me glares, I smiled back at them. When we got back to our room, Percy went to go take a shower and Grover decided to go to the snack machine by our room. He came back in with a bunch of Styrofoam cups in his arms.

"Um, Grover what's with the cups," Percy said walking at of the bathroom and sitting next to me on the bed.

"Oh, well I was going to get a snack, but I saw a whole box of Styrofoam cups next to the coffee maker. So saving money, since we only have 290 from the train ride, room, and McDonalds, I decided to save money and eat these , which I prefer. And I plan to pack them in my bag, they aren't that heavy and they're small," Grover responded to him.

"Oh' cool! Nice thinking G-man!"

"Thanks Perce!," Grover exclaimed.

"Okay lets watch some T.V., it's only 10 o'clock," I said and grabbed the remote.

Percy laid down on the bed . I followed him and laid next to him. Grover just sat on the sofa bed and ate about five of the cups. Grover crashed in the night about 11 o'clock. Percy was still watching the T.V.

"Hey Wise girl is to okay if I take my shirt off for the night?" Percy asked.

"Why not? In the span of a couple of days I've seen you without a shirt twice," I responded to him. He nodded and took off his shirt and got in the covers. I got up and turned the lights off and climbed under the covers with him. He put his hand on my waist and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"G'night Wise girl," Percy whispered in my ear.

"Night Seaweed Brain," I whispered back.

* * *

**Sorry! I'm not so good with the monster scenes! Check out my other story, _Her Last Words_.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I need suggestions on what should happen at the museum!**


	11. The Museum

Percy's POV

I woke up this morning with something heavy on my shoulder, I looked over and saw Annabeth's head on my shoulder. I smiled and gently moved away, but she had her arms around me. I shifted a bit and she woke up. She smiled a me and sat up. I also sat up and gave her a morning kiss.

"Good Morning Percy,"

"Morning Wise girl," I looked at the clock and it was 6:50. I looked over to Grover, but he wasn't there and I heard the bathroom sink on. Annabeth got up and stretched and I followed. When Grover was done, we took turns going to the bathroom.

"Breakfast time! Hey Annabeth do you have the pass?" Grover asked.

" Yeah, I got it in my pocket," she said.

"Okay time to go!" I exclaimed and we all headed down stairs. Since it was only 7 o'clock, there were only a couple of people there.

"Wow! There is so much food here!" Grover exclaimed and went to the buffet. Annabeth and I laughed and followed Grover. Grover first got an omelet, Annabeth got a waffle, and I got some sausage, bacon, and pancakes.

"So guys what's the plan for today?" I asked.

"The best thing to do is to go to the museum, so that we know where it is, and get a map. Then at night we can get the book," Annabeth said.

"Cool, but how are we going to get in at night? What if they have cameras?" Grover asked.

"For the cameras we can cut off the power. How to get in? I don't know yet." Wow! This is the first time Annabeth didn't know something!

"Awesome! We can go to the museum after breakfast," I said.

After breakfast we went to our rooms and got things that we might need, like Ambrosia and our money and drachmas. We walked out the door and figured out that the museum was 5 miles from the hotel.

"Guys? Do we walk or take a cab?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know. Walking will take long, but we need the money," I said.

"Yeah, we should walk, but first we should Iris message Chiron to tell him how we're doing," Annabeth responded. We went to the fountain and Grover took one of his cups he brought and got a cup of water. We then went to the side of the hotel where no one could see us. I manipulated the water to from a rainbow.

"O goddess, please except our offering, Chiron at Camp- Halfblood," and she threw the drachma in the rainbow.

"Oh good to see you guys. How is the quest? Have you ran into any monsters lately?" Chiron asked.

"The quest is good and we have had two attacks," I said.

"Good there aren't many attacks, but keep on the look out. Remember your prophecy said you will see Luke." Chiron said. We all nodded. The message was ending.

"Bye Chiron," we all said.

"Good-bye," he said.

"okay with that done let's start walking," I said. We walked for 2 miles, but then we saw a bus that was headed to the museum. We paid a quarter each to get on. There weren't that many people on the bus. Once there we saw the museum and it had a big spider statue in the front. Annabeth whimpered and grabbed my hand.

"Annabeth it's fine. It's just a statue," I said to calm her down.

"Okay we know where it is, now lets go NOW!" Annabeth dragged me out of there and Grover followed. We were walking back when we heard something hissing. We looked down the empty alley and saw a hydra! We took out our weapons again and Annabeth put on her cap.

"Okay guys we need some fire!" Annabeth said.

"We don't have fire! Where is Thalia when you need her!" I yelled out.

"Hold it off. I'm going to go find a lighter." Annabeth said and disappeared somewhere.

"Be careful Annabeth!" I yelled after her.

"Ready G-man?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I charged and Grover made weeds grow out. I dodged all of the five heads and tried to stab it at the chest.

Then I saw Annabeth without her cap on with a stick of fire. I nodded back to her and I sliced a head while Annabeth scorched the end. We did that for the next heads while Grover played his pipes so the weeds could keep it down. After an exhausting fifteen minutes the hydra burst to dust. We went to a bench and sat there exhausted.

"Hey Annabeth you have a cut on your arm," I said and took a look at her arm. It wasn't a deep cut, but it was still bleeding.

"Come on we need to get back to the hotel," Grover said. This time we walked . When we reached our room, I got Ambrosia and gave it to Annabeth. It healed instantly.

"Annabeth where did you get the fire?" Grover asked from the couch.

"I found a stick and went to the convenient store and borrowed a lighter from there," She said.

"Nice thinking Wise girl. The museum closes at seven, it's now only 3:45. What should we do?" I complimented her and asked.

"Time for a late lunch," Grover said. We nodded and headed to Subway. We ordered all of our food and we have 280 left to spend. We left the Subway and headed back to the hotel and went to the arcade we found. There was a whole tone of stuff, pool tables, ping-pong, video games, a virtual snow board machine, even an architecture game for Annabeth. It was all free and there weren't any kids in there. Annabeth headed to the architecture game and Grover and I played a game of pool, which I won. I went over to Annabeth to see her.

" Wow! This game is amazing it has 3-D design. It's almost like the Lotus Casino, but you don't get trapped in!" I smiled at her and headed over to the snow board game. I looked over to Grover and saw he was playing Pac-man. After a good hour we headed to our room. It was now 5:00now and we headed to dinner at the Taco Bueno across the street. We spent about 10 and left the restaurant to get ready for the museum. It was 6:30 and we packed Ambrosia, bandages, money, and drachmas and we put hem in our pockets. Grover has the drachmas, Annabeth has the bandages, I have the money, and we all have some Ambrosia in our pockets in case we get hurt. We headed to the museum again and it took us about 40 minutes to walk there. Once there we saw a security guard in his post at the outer end of the parking lot. We snuck around and went to the power box and cut the wires. The guard still didn't see us so we headed to the front door. Above the door was a huge black widow statue that freaked Annabeth out when she looked up. She whimpered and grabbed my hand again.

"It's okay Annabeth, Grover and I are here for you," I reassured her.

"Percy is there for you if you need to like hold someone's hand!" Grover said while trying to find something to pick the lock with. I nodded and smiled. She smiled back and looked up again with a scared expression.

"Okay Annabeth, there might be living spider in boxes in there, since it's a museum, do you think you can handle that?" I asked.

"Yeah with you guys at my side," She smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Okay lets do this," Grover said. He managed to find a bobby pin and handed to Annabeth for her to pick the lock. She managed to open the door and we went in. Our search for the book has finally started.


	12. Screaming

Annabeth's POV

I clutched Percy's hand and he smiled at me. The museum's front desk had a drawing of a black widow on it. _I can handle drawings_. We turned the corner and I screamed. There was a HUGE spider staring at us. I practically jumped on Percy. So he moved his arm and it was around my waist.

"Wise Girl, it's just a model. You'll be fine," Percy whispered in my ear. I gave a weak smile.

"Guys, I found a map of the museum. Live spiders are on the second floor and models and information about other things are on this floor. Where do you think the book will be?" Grover asked.

"Since Annabeth is with us, but no offense to you, Annabeth, probably on the second floor where live spiders are," Percy said and I glared at him.

"Why do we have to go to the live exhibits?" I whined to them.

"Wise Girl, we're here for you," Percy said and gave a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on you lovebirds!" Grover said from half way up the stairs. We both blushed and followed him. We entered the double doors and saw a lot of boxes that had spiders in them. I put my head in Percy's chest and whimpered.

"I'm scared," I muffled from Percy's shirt.

"It's fine, they're in boxes. Now lets start looking," Percy said. Grover went one way while Percy went the other way with me clinging onto him.

Grover's POV

This is going to be the hard. I'm looking for a book in a spider museum with Percy and Annabeth. So far, Annabeth's screamed, whimpered, and hid in Percy's chest. By the emotions I'm getting from him, he really likes this.

"Ahhhh," I jumped from surprised. I heard Annabeth yell, but I also heard Percy yell. I went over there to see what was going on. I saw them in an odd position. Percy is on the floor with Annabeth on him.

"Um, what happened to the two of you?" I ask them.

"Annabeth saws a spider, freaked out, and collided into me," Percy said. They got up and we continued to search.

Percy's POV

"Heh heh, sorry about that Seaweed Brain,"

"It's okay," I said. I've never seen Annabeth so scared before.

I look up and see a huge statue of a black widow staring at us. Annabeth was about to look up. I didn't want to her to see it, so… I did the one thing that came to my mind. I kissed her. She kissed me back and put her hands on my shoulders. We separated catching our breath.

"What was that for?" Annabeth asked with a dazed look on her face.

"Uh," I was about to respond, but she looked up. She screamed when she saw the face of the spider looking at her.

"I was trying to stop you looking at the spider, but it didn't work," I said.

"Yeah," I took another look at the spider and saw something in its mouth.

"Grover!" I called him over.

"Yeah?"

"I think I see something in the mouth of that spider," and I pointed up. He looked up and saw what I was talking about.

"How do we get it's like 7 feet above our heads?" he asked us.

"I have an idea, but you and Percy are the only ones doing it, 'cause I'm don't really want to scream in horror again," Annabeth said.

"Okay tell us the plan," I was eager to hear her plan.

"Okay here's the plan…"

**How did you like it? Not my best, but I put a lot of Percabeth in there. Review and tell me some suggestions. Check out my other story, **_**Her Last Words**_**. **

**-azngirl313**


	13. The Book

Percy's POV

"Okay here's the plan, Percy you get on top of Grover's shoulders and Grover you get on top of the counter," Annabeth said. The plan sounded simple.

"Wait, wait, wait, why do I have to carry Percy, why can't Percy carry you. You're the lightest and I won't have good balance because of my hooves," Grover said. He did have a point.

"Because I'm freaked out by the spider!" Annabeth said.

"You can get over it, it would be easier that way!" Grover yelled back.

It was weird. It was usually me and Annabeth arguing and Grover watching us. Now Grover and I totally switched place. They kept arguing, until Grover gave up. Annabeth wore a triumphant smile. Grover got up on the counter in between the two boxes that had daddy long legs. I hoped up and got on Grover. I looked in the mouth of the spider and reached in. I felt something and grabbed it.

Then, everything seemed to happen at once. Grover slipped and I was left hanging until the spider came down. Grover fell on the floor and knocked the box of daddy long legs down. I fell, with the spider, next to Annabeth. The big spider hit Annabeth and she fell on top of me, screaming. The daddy long legs were out and I was on the floor, under a big model of a black widow with a screaming Annabeth on top of me!

Grover got the book and threw the spider off of us. Annabeth was sill screaming because of the live spiders. She held onto me for dear life, so I couldn't get up.

"Annabeth get off of me for like a second!" I yelled at her. She still didn't get off of me. So instead I pushed her off and she landed with a thud. I got up and reached my hand to her. She grabbed and clung onto me. I ended up carrying her down two flights of stairs, which was really hard, with her screaming in my ear the whole time!

We reached the bottom of the stairs. Annabeth finally calmed down and was still in my arms.

"Um, Annabeth can you get down now?" I asked.

"Oh, um, yeah, sorry." She blushed and got off me.

"I must thank you for finding the book of me," a voice said from the front entry. We looked up and saw…


	14. Fight

Percy's POV

We saw Luke. He was alone without any monsters.

"Now give me the book," he demanded.

"No!" I yelled back.

"I'll fight you for it," he pulled out Backbiter.

"Your on!" I uncapped Riptide.

"Percy please be careful," Annabeth whispered in my ear. I nodded back to her.

We both charged at each other. We swung wildly. I couldn't get past him and he couldn't get past me, until I saw an open spot on his left side. I swung and he failed to dodge it. Riptide went in him and he yelled in agony, but he still kept fighting. I was stunned, he swung at me and hit me in the leg. I yelled in pain. I couldn't give up though. I swung at him and hit him in the arm. He screamed again. Instead of fighting me more. He ran into the exhibit and I followed. We continued fighting and I could see he was growing weak. I sliced at him again and struck him in the same arm as before. I looked over at Annabeth. Tears were streaming down her eyes. I couldn't kill him for the sake of Annabeth. Instead I tripped him and pointed my sword at his neck.

"Luke I won't kill you. Unless you swear on the River of Styx you will leave and let us keep the book.

"Okay you win this round Percy, but I will be back,"

"Not so fast, you must swear first,"

"Fine. I swear on the River Styx that I will leave you," I let him get up and he ran. I sat down and leaned my head against the counter and closed my eyes. Although I won, I felt like I lost. The look on Annabeth's face when I swung at him saddened me. Did she still care about Luke after all the things we went through together?

"Percy where are you?" I heard Annabeth say. I didn't respond. I was in pain, physically and emotionally. I was still thinking of Annabeth's tear stained face when I looked at her.

"Finally we found you," Annabeth said. She and Grover came up to me. I still had my eyes closed, but I could feel their presence.

"Are you okay Perce?" Grover asked me in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

"No you're not," Annabeth said.

"I'm fine just give me some Ambrosia," I responded. Grover took some out and handed it to me. I ate it and I instantly healed.

"See there, I'm fine," I got up and started my way out. They got up and followed me.

Annabeth's POV

I felt really sad. Not just about Luke, but Percy seemed really sad about something. I got up and followed him.

"Percy what's wrong with you," I yelled at him. I didn't mean to yell at him, but I just did.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just tired from the fight," I knew he wasn't telling the truth, but I let it go. We arrived at the hotel and we went to our room.

**How did you like it? Check out my other story if you hadn't already! Review!**

**-azngirl313**


	15. All is Good

Annabeth's POV

Percy looked depressed when we got to our room. He changed and took a shower. Then he went and sat down on the bed with his back against the headboard. Grover turned on the T.V. and put the book in his bag. Percy was still quiet. I followed him and sat next to him. Then I cuddled up next to him and he put his arm around me. He still did not talk. I looked over to Grover and saw that he was asleep.

"Percy, what's wrong, you can tell me," I reassured him. He looked nervous.

"It's just that, I need to know if you do still love Luke has more than you know," he said to me. _Did I love Luke? Of course not._

"No, of course I don't Percy. I love you, but I love Luke as a brother," I looked at him again. He smiled back and gave me a kiss.

"Thanks. I just needed to know," he went down and turned off the T.V. He then took off his shirt and climbed back up to me and got under the covers. I did the same and cuddled next to him.

"Goodnight Seaweed Brain,"

"Goodnight Wise Girl,"

The next morning we went to breakfast again. We came back to our room and got our things together and went down stairs to check out. Grover got another stack of Styrofoam cups. After that was done, we headed to the train station. On the way there we saw a giant. Everyone took out their weapons and Percy and I charged. Grover did his best playing the reed pipes. It swung its club and barely missed Grover's head. There was a fire escape next to the giant's head, so Percy climbed it. He jumped off and the giant was struck in the head. It turned to dust. Unfortunately, Percy fell. Grover and I ran and put our arms out to catch him. We caught one half of his body, but he was heavier on the other side. So he fell to the ground.

"Ouch. I just got a face full of asphalt," He got up and rubbed his head.

"Besides that, are you okay?" Grover asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

"Nice thinking there Seaweed Brain," he smiled back at me. We continued on and reached the train station. Grover looked up and read the sign.

"There are the same deals, do you want to do the same?" Percy and I nodded our head. We still had $60 left to get back to Camp. The room we got was a little bit different from the other one. On the left side was a twin bed, instead of a row of seats.

"What are the sleeping arrangements?" Percy asked.

"They are going to be the same. You two on the bed and I get the row of seats," Grover said.

"Okay," we dropped our bags to the floor. It was around 6:00 PM. Then I heard a knock on the door. This time Grover got the door.

"Food!" He got all the stuff and passed them out. This time we had chick tenders. Again, Grover ate out plastic aware. We talked and played games. We decided not to look at the book, until Chiron was with us. Then we got ready for bed. Grover got out blankets and pillows. He threw us a pillow and blanket.

"I am glad that you two got together, but it gets really awkward when I see that," he pointed to us. Percy had his back to the wall and he put his arms around my torso. Percy also had his shirt off again. We laughed and fell asleep. After the two days, we arrived in Manhattan.

**How did you like it? Not my best. Review! **

**-azngirl313**


	16. Ride to Camp

Percy's POV

"How do we get to camp guys?" I asked them.

"We have enough money to get a taxi, but it would be kind of weird," I nodded in agreement with what Annabeth said. Then an idea struck me.

"Hey what about my mom? She can drive us. I live a block from here," I said and pointed around the corner.

"Okay sounds good lets go!" Grover said. I took Annabeth's hand and we walked to my apartment and I knocked on the door.

"Coming!" We could here my mom yell from the inside. She opened the door and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh! Percy, Annabeth, Grover are you guys okay?" her voice was filled with concern. She smirked when she saw that Annabeth and I were holding hands. Annabeth didn't notice. We walked in my apartment and sat on the couch.

"Yeah, we're fine. We just need a ride to camp," I said while blushing.

"Oh okay, let me grab my keys and lets go," mom left and went to go find her keys. She came back in jingling her keys.

"Okay lets go." we headed to our car. The three of us just sat in the back. It was a twenty minute ride, so Annabeth laid her head on my shoulder. My mom saw it in her mirror and smirked at me. I, of course, blushed. We arrived at the hill and went out of the car.

"Okay you guys stay safe. Good luck on the war! Percy come here for a second," she motioned for me to come over. I went to her driver's side and she rolled down the window.

"Did you and Annabeth get together?" she raised her eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, we did." I said.

"I knew it was bound to happen. Now stay safe during the war okay Percy?" She said with concern.

"I'll stay safe mom. Don't worry." I reassured her.

"I'm a mom Percy, I have to worry. Bye Percy," She smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay bye mom." I ran back to my friends and we waved back. Grover handed me the book and we raced up the hill. We reached the big house and saw Chiron and Mr. D playing pinochle.

"Percy, Annabeth, Grover! I see you found the book! Come in we must see it," I was surprised Mr. D hadn't said anything, but I let it pass.

"Lets see that book now young ones." we handed him the book and he opened it up. Inside was a bunch of techniques and tricks about sword fighting and firing arrows.

"Wow," was all we could say.

"I must contact the gods first, you may go now," We grabbed our stuff and parted ways.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How was it? I need suggestions! I'm running out of ideas!!!**

**-azngirl313**


	17. Kiss

**Thanks for all of the suggestions!!! I'll be using some of them in this chapter. Remember to send me some more suggestions about what you want to read!!!**

Annabeth's POV

I had just finished unpacking my stuff and went outside for a walk. Then Steve, an Aphrodite son, came up to me.

"Hey there Annabeth," he told me. He got closer to me and I backed away. Let me tell you something about him, he is a player. He wants to have every girl at camp to be his, even if they already have a boyfriend. Out of all of the Aphrodite boys, he's the worst and everyone knows it.

"Go away Steve!" I yelled at him. He backed me up against the side of my cabin. Then he kissed me! I tried to pull away, but he was to strong. Then I heard a voice from behind him.

"Let go of her if you value your life!" Percy, thank the gods. Riptide was held against Steve's neck.

Percy's POV

I had just finished unpacking and went to go see Annabeth. When I reached her cabin, I saw the worst thing ever. I saw Steve holding my girlfriend and kissing her! I could tell she wasn't enjoying it at all. She wasn't kissing back. _Thank the gods!_ I was so happy she wasn't kissing back. I snuck up on him and uncapped Riptide and held it at his throat.

"Let go of her if you value your life!" I yelled at him. He immediately let go of Annabeth. She rushed to my side. I still had Riptide at his throat. He turned around.

"Whoa cool down man, I didn't know she was yours," I could tell he was scared. Well, I was the best sword fighter at camp. I cut off a piece of his hair in the front. I know what your saying, _What! His hair?, _cutting off some hair off of the head of an Aphrodite kid is like cutting off a finger.

"Ahhhh! My hair!" his hands went to his head.

"Of course you did! Everyone knew!" I yelled back at him.

" Well, I didn't. Please don't hurt me," He looked like he was about to cry. I stifled a laugh, but Annabeth hid her face in my back.

"Okay, the next time you kiss my girlfriend. All of your pretty hair will be off your head. Got it!" I yelled at him. I know I was being easy on him, but he wasn't really smart at all and for the sake of Annabeth, I couldn't do that to another person.

"Thank you so much. I learned my lesson. She is off limits!" I capped Riptide and he ran. I turned to Annabeth.

"Are you okay?" I asked her with worry.

"Yeah, lets go back to your cabin," She said. I lead her back to my cabin. We walked in and I sat on the couch. She followed and sat on my lap.

"Thanks Percy. Are you mad at me?" She asked.

"No, it wasn't your fault. I could tell you weren't enjoying it," I responded and I smiled.

"I wasn't at all! You're much better at kissing than he is," She said and slightly blushed.

"Am I?" I rose an eyebrow and kissed her. The small kiss turned into a five- minute make out session on my couch.

"Yeah you are. Much better," she said when we broke apart. She smiled and leaned in for another kiss. This kiss also turned into a three minute make out. When we broke apart I was on her and she was under me. I had my elbows propped up on both sides of her and I brushed the hair out of her face. We heard the door open and Grover walked in.

"Hey Per- Whoa, uh sorry," Grover said in shock and surprise. Annabeth pushed me off in a hurry and I landed with a _Thud _on the ground_._

"Ow. That hurt," I said from the ground. I hit my head on the side of the couch. I clutched my head in my hands.

"Oh, I am so sorry Percy," Annabeth apologized and she helped me up.

"Uh, did I come at a bad time?" Grover asked.

"No, it's fine. What do you need?" I asked him.

"Chiron needs to tell us things about the book," he said and went out. I got up and held my hand out to Annabeth and we headed to the Big House.

**Don't forget to review!**

**-azngirl313**


	18. Nico

Percy's POV

Once we entered the Big House. Mr. D said:

"Well it looks like Peter is wearing the same lip gloss as Annie bell is wearing," he said and laughed. Annabeth and I blushed and I wiped my lips.

"It's Percy and Annabeth, Mr. D," I said through gritted teeth. We left him and entered the meeting room. Chiron went to the bookshelf and grabbed the book.

"The gods and goddesses will be coming to Camp to help train all of you with this book. This book will teach you new tricks and spells," he said.

"Spells? What kind of spell?" Annabeth asked.

"Spells that will enhance the powers of the son or daughter of the Big Three. Which means Percy, Thalia, and now Nico." he said. Before he could continue, I said:

"Wait, Nico? When did he come?" I asked him.

"When you were o your quest he has decided to come and train to fight against the Titan's in the war. He's currently at the amphitheater. As I was saying, the spell will also turn swords and arrows into fir, ice, or rock, depending on the spell you use. The Titan's don't have the spell." Chiron said.

"But what if they hear the spell? Can't they just take it?" I asked him.

"No, the book has a magical memory sort of thing. Each half-blood and immortal has to swipe their fingerprint over the book. Since you three and I have already touched the book, we just need for all of the other to. The spells and tricks will only work if the people that is in the memory on the book says the spell or does the trick. If a Titan tries to do a trick from the book, he will miserably fail," Chiron explained to us. We nodded in agreement.

"That is all, you may go now," he dismissed us. Grover, Annabeth, and I walked outside. We decided to go see Nico. We headed over to the amphitheater and saw him practicing.

"Hey Nico!" I yelled to him. He stopped and turned around.

"Hey Percy!" he yelled back. We went down and talked.

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked him nervously.

"No, I talked to Bianca when I was down there," he said.

"Well, things has changed for me. And I see things has changed for you too, Percy," he said and raised an eyebrow at Annabeth and I.

"Yeah, we got together," I said sheepishly.

"About time," he said and slapped me on the shoulder. We all laughed. We talked for awhile longer and headed off to dinner.


	19. Relaxing

Percy's POV

After dinner, I decided to sit on the beach and relax. Once there, I saw a figure also on the beach. I immediately recognized Annabeth as the figure.

"Hey Wise Girl, what are you doing?" I asked her and sat next to her. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Just thinking and relaxing before the war. What about you?" She asked me.

"Same," I told her. We sat there in a comfortable silence watching the sun set on the horizon. It was about ten minutes when I heard her sniffle.

"Annabeth what's wrong?" I asked her with a hint of concern and worry in my voice. She looked up at me and I saw a tear fall down her face. I took my thumb and wiped it away.

"It just that, I might lose you in the war," she said. I smiled at her weakly and pulled her closer to me. She had a different idea in mind, she sat on my lap and rested against my chest. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

"Is it okay if I sit in your lap?" she asked me softly.

"Anytime," I whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Then a thought dawned on me. It was probably the last moment to relax together like this. Tomorrow we would go into training. The gods and goddesses were also coming to help us. As if she was reading my mind she said:

"This may be the last time we have to relax like this Seaweed Brain,"

"I was just thinking the same thing Wise Girl," She turned to me and kissed me softly. I kissed her back and we kissed for a moment longer. When we broke apart we hear the horn for curfew. She got up and helped me up. We walked back to her cabin and gave one another a goodnight kiss. I watched her walk in and I headed back to my cabin. I walked in and laid on my bunk thinking of all of the good memories I had with Annabeth. I soon drifted off to sleep.

**How did you like it? Very short chapter because I wanted to update before I leave on a trip tomorrow. As soon as I get back I'll try to update this story and the rest of my stories. Don't forget to Review!!!**

**-azngirl313**


	20. Training

Percy's POV

Today we start our training. All the gods, goddesses, and demigods were present, even the minor gods and the Hunters were here.

The first thing on the list was to instill the fingerprints of everyone's into the book. It took a _long_ time to get it done. Since Grover, Annabeth, and I all ready had ours, we hung out together during the time period. Thalia came over to us and we talked as usual. I was growing nervous about the fight, it was only three days from now, and they all noticed.

"Percy, are you okay?" Thalia asked me.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous about everything that's going to happen. I'm worried about the battle, the training, what I have to do to win, and mostly, the safety of all of us," I responded. They looked at me sympathetically.

"We all are worried Percy. There's no telling what will happen in the next three days. We just have to fight and forget about our worries," Annabeth said.

"Yeah, what she said," Grover agreed. There were heavy footsteps behind us, so we turned around. We saw Tyson and Nico running to us.

"Hey!" Tyson yelled from afar. He forced us into a group hung, which we gladly accepted with grins. Once we separated, Nico talked to me.

"Hey Percy, I talked to Bianca and I'm sorry for trying to kill you," he apologized.

"It's okay," I responded and we shook hands. We continued talking until the conch horn blew and we ran to the amphitheater and sat together. The gods and goddesses were at the bottom with Chiron.

"Hello campers. We will split into groups; each group will have a god or goddess to train with. Here are the groups: the Athena cabin will train with Athena. The Hermes cabin will train with Hermes and a few other minor gods. The Apollo cabin will train with Apollo, me, and a few other minor gods. The Ares cabin will train with Ares. The Aphrodite cabin will train with Aphrodite and with the help of Hera and other minor goddesses. The Hunters will train with Artemis. The Demeter and Dionysus cabin will train with Demeter, Dionysus, and Hestia. Tyson you will help the Hephestus cabin make tools with Hephaestus. The satyrs and nymphs will work on polishing up on their skills. Nico you will work with Hades," He paused when everyone gasped at the news.

"Yes, yes children, he is Hades son. Thalia you will not train with the Hunters, but with your father. Percy you will train with Poseidon. That is all. We will start all of the training soon," Chiron finished saying. Everyone soon started chattering.

"So guys, you ready for this?" I asked my friends. They first looked uneasy, but it soon disappeared from their faces and they nodded.

"What about you Percy? You're the one deciding the fate of Olympus," Annabeth asked me.

"Yeah, I guess I'm ready. Like Thalia said before, we have to fight and forget about our worries," I replied to her. She smiled.

"Alright campers, settle down. It is time to train," Chiron announced. We parted ways, but before Annabeth left, I kissed her on the cheek. I could feel Athena staring at me. Annabeth smiled and went over to her cabin. I walked over to my dad,

"Hello Percy, are you ready," he asked me.

"Yeah, lets go," I responded. He grinned and led the way to the beach.

**Hey readers! Not my best because I am typing this in the car and there are so many bumpy roads! Give me suggestions and REVIEW!!!**

**-azngirl313**


	21. Blessings

Percy's POV

When we arrived at the beach, my dad taught me the new spells.

"Okay Percy, the first spell is ******λεξικό δεν βρήκε καμία λέξη, **which means 'whip of water.' Now you try," He said. I recited the spell and water formed into my hand.

"Good job, Percy. Now flick your wrist toward the practice dummy," he said. I nodded and did I was told. I flicked my wrist and the head of the dummy fell off.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"This can only work on monsters," he said. We continued to do more spells and train with the swords. After an hour or so, we took a small break. We replenished ourselves by dunking into the water of the beach.

"So I see you and Annabeth have started a relationship," my dad said smoothly. I was expecting he was going to say something about us.

"Yeah we have," I replied. He nodded and seemed to be in thought.

"Do you love her with your life?" he asked me. Did I love Annabeth with my life? Of course I do.

"Yes, I do. I love her more than anything and no one can stop that," I replied sternly. He smiled at me.

"That's essential to a relationship. Admiting that you love her is great and you both have my blessing," he said. I smiled and thanked him and we continued to train.

Annabeth's POV

I was scared of what my mom was going to say about Percy and I. So far, she hasn't said a thing to me and I'm hoping that the silence continued. But unfortunately this time, I was wrong. She walked up to me when all of my other siblings were busy studying. I knew that I couldn't show that I was nervous and scared.

"Hello Annabeth," she said calmly.

"Hello Mother," I responded, trying to sound also calm.

"I've been watching you and that son of _Poseidon,_" she said the name Poseidon like it was a poison.

"I've seen you two become very, very close," she said. Her face had a tinge of red, probably from anger. Yeah, we have become close, as in boyfriend and girlfriend close.

"Yes, we have become close," I said cooly.

"Okay, Annabeth, do you love this stupid son of Poseidon?" she asked me. I got angry when she called him stupid and kept calling him the son of Poseidon.

"He has a name, Mother, and he is not stupid. Just because you and Poseidon have had bad moments in the past and now hate each other and are sworn enemies, doesn't mean that Percy and I are bound to be enemies like our parents. He's different. Percy is sweet, charming, handsome, brave, and much more. And, yes, I love him," I replied rather angrily. Her angry expression turned into a small smile. Whoa, whoa, whoa... wait... a smile?

"Why are you smiling?" I asked, obviously confused.

"Because, Annabeth, you defended the one you love no matter what I said about him. Percy deserves you, he is what you said he is. You and Percy have received my blessing," she said. Uh, unexpected? Heck yeah!

"Um, thank you mother," I thanked her and continued training. I hope Percy had got Poseidon's blessing too.

**Hey there! Hope you liked this very short chapter! I'll try and update soon.**

**~azngirl313  
**


	22. War Time

Percy's POV

Everyone has trained hard these past three days. At the end of the training, I knew everyone was ready. After a good night rest, the day of the war approached. It was my sixteenth birthday and everyone looked tense and nervous, including Chiron. Some said "Happy Birthday" to me, but there was nothing happy about today. Today was the day of war.

The clock struck noon and the sky darkened. Thunder roared, the waves were violent, and the earth trembled. The gods and goddesses were ready for war. All the campers and gods dressed in their armor. Everyone went into position and prepared their weapons.

I saw Annabeth and ran up to her. I grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. Before she could say anything, I kissed her passionately. I wrapped my arms around her and she dropped her sword and did the same. We pulled apart, but we were still in our embrace. We were out of breath after the kiss.

"Annabeth, be careful in the war. Remember that I love you," I whispered in her ear.

"Percy, be careful too, I love you," Annabeth whispered in my ear. We pulled apart and kissed again. Briefly, but still full of love. We took a last look at each other and I went into position in the front.

Then we saw Kronus' army march to the top of Half- Blood hill. Luke/ Kronus was at the lead of the army. There were all kinds of monsters. There were laistygorians, hydras, Minotaurs, manticores, the Nemian Lion, Stymphalian Birds, hellhounds, Echidna and her Chimera, Kampe, and so many more monsters I couldn't recognize. But I knew one thing for sure, we were greatly outnumbered. I took a look around me and everyone looked worried. The army stopped at the hill.

"Monsters, raise your weapons!" Kronus yelled out in Greek. All the monsters raised their weapons.

"Archers, ready you arrows! Campers, raise your swords!" Zeus yelled out. We did as we were told. I uncapped Riptide and pulled out m shield. There was silence, the thunders stopped roaring, the waves grew quiet, and the earth stopped trembling. Everything was silent.

"Monsters, charge!" Kronus yelled. Monsters came pouring down the hill.

"Campers, charge!" Zeus yelled. We charged forward and the sky, ocean, and the ground grew violent. I knew my mission: to reach Kronus and kill him, much easier said than done.

The first monster I came in contact with was a Minotaur. He charged at me and I rolled out of the way. By now, taking on a Minotaur became fairly easy. He charged back to me and I sliced it. I cut the arm and it charged back against me. I stabbed it again and it banished to dust.

"Percy, watch out behind you!" I heard Clarisse yell. I rolled out of the way and onto my side. Then I saw a hellhound's body land where I was standing a few seconds ago. Clarisse came and stabbed it easily.

"Thanks Clarisse," I thanked her.

"Yeah, yeah Prissy. Watch your back nest time," Clarisse said. Geez, even during a war she still finds a way to insult me with the name "Prissy."

We went back to the war. Then I saw my father come up to me.

"Percy get to Kronus. I will help you!" he said while slicing a manticore. I nodded my head and ran towards the hill. My dad helped me make a path by killing the monsters. We reached the base of the hill. Kronus was looking out and grinning at the sight of the war.

"Percy, good luck," my dad said and went back to war. It was now or never, it was time to face Kronus. I ran up the hill and met Kronus.

"Well, well, well, Persues Jackson, are you ready for a fight," he said with an evil grin.

"I'm ready," I said.

I swung him at first and he easily sidestepped. He stabbed at me with his scythe and it cut the sleeve of my shirt. We swung and parried more until Kronus reached out his hand and knocked at the air. I was slightly confused until Annabeth shimmered into view. What was she doing here!?

"I see your little girlfriend followed you here," Kronus said.

He kicked Annabeth in the leg and there was a sickening crack. I grew furious. He pointed his sword at her neck and I attacked at his arm. The sword was knocked out of his hand and was two meters away from him.

"Don't you dare touch her!" I said threw gritted teeth.

Kronus was now defenseless. I took that to my advantage and stabbed my sword threw him. He screamed in pain and knocked me out of the way. I landed hard and Kronus fell to the ground. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades came up and held onto him like he was a prisoner.

"Congratulations Persues, we have won the war," Zeus said and banished with my father, Hades, and Kronus with him. I noticed Annabeth and ran to her. I took a look at her leg and knew it was broken. I picked her up bridal style and stood up. I looked out from the hill with Annabeth in my arms. She soon woke up and noticed she was being carried.

"Percy, we won. Ow, my leg hurts," she said in pain. I smiled at her and everyone was cheering about the victory.

"Yep we won and Kronus broke you leg," I said to her and planted a kiss on her cheek. Chiron galloped up to me.

"Congratulations Percy, we won. Our troubles of Kronus are over," he said to us.

"Annabeth follow me to the infirmary so we can fix up you leg," Chiron told us. I carried her to the infirmary and laid her down on the bed. Chiron gave her and me ambrosia. Her leg healed and my bruises and scratches went away. Annabeth and I went out onto the field and met up with Grover, Thalia, and Nico.

"Yay, we won!" Grover yelled. Everyone was happy and cheering. As Chiron said, the end of our problems was finally resolved.

**Hey guys! I've been really busy. Sorry I couldn't update sooner and for my terrible fighting scenes. I'm much better at Percabeth. Two more chapters and this story in finished. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**~azngirl313**


	23. Proposal

Annabeth's POV

I was currently getting ready for my date with Percy tonight. Percy and I have been dating for four years and we were twenty. He told me to dress casual for tonight, so I picked out a pair of nice jeans and a long sleeved shirt for the cold weather of November. I finished getting dressed and heard my doorbell ring. I walked over to the door and opened to find Percy standing there smiling.

"H-Hey Wise Girl, ready to go?" he said. For an odd reason, he seemed a bit nervous and tense.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, let me get my jacket and purse," I ran back into the apartment and grabbed my jacket and purse. He grabbed my hand and we walked to the elevator. We stood together in a comfortable silence. He led me to his car and we drove to the place. It took awhile to get there, but thirty minutes later, we arrived at a hill that overlooked the city. By now, it was dark out and I could see the city lights. Out on the hill was a picnic blanket and basket.

"Wow, it's a great view," I said in awe.

"Yeah, I found this place a couple of days ago and I thought it would be a great place to have a small picnic," he explained.

He led me over to the blanket and got out two glasses, two plates, a bottle of sparkling wine, salad, two bowls, a container full of spaghetti, and breadsticks. He dished out the food and poured sparkling wine into the glasses. We had some small talk until he stopped talking for a minute.

"Annabeth stand up," he told me. I stood up and he led me to the edge of the top of the hill. The view was incredible. I looked over at Percy and he looked at me. We gazed at each other for awhile until he got down on his knee.

_Whoa, wait…why is he kneeling? No, can he be… proposing. No, that can't be happening now, can it? Only in my dreams. _I thought to myself. He pulled out a black velvet box. I was practically screaming for joy inside. He opened up the box and between the velvet was the ring. It had a silver band with a beautiful green stone in the middle. The ring was beautiful.

"Annabeth, from the day I met you, I knew you were someone special. It took a while to realize that you were much more than a friend. It took awhile to realize I love you," he said.

"Percy," I said quietly. By now, there were tears of joy and happiness streaming down my face.

"Shhh, I'm trying to remember my speech," he said and I laughed. Typical Percy, he had to make a joke out of the most romantic things.

"Ah, were was I, oh yeah. We've been together for four years. Will you do me the honor of being Mrs. Jackson? Annabeth, I love you, will you marry me?" he finished his speech.

"Percy, I love you too. Yes, yes, I will marry you," I said with tears.

He grinned and placed the ring on my finger. It fitted perfectly. He got up and pulled me in a passionate kiss. The kiss left us breathless, but neither one of us cared. We were engaged. We told all of our friends and family. Silena already wanted to plan the wedding, and because she was one of my closest friends, I let her help us. Everything in life was amazing. I had a amazing fiancée and we were going to wed next summer. Life was great.

**How did you like the proposal? I need suggestions for my other story, **_**Her Last Words**_**, send suggestions! The Wedding will be the next chapter. The last chapter will be after the wedding. Hope you liked it and REVIEW! ^_^**

**~azngirl313**


	24. Marriage

Annabeth's POV

The day was great. Not only was I getting married to Percy, but we were going to wed at the top of Camp- Half Blood. Even though mortals were coming, because of the mist, they think it's a regular hill. They can't see the Camp. The reception is going to be at a beautiful hotel not far away.

Thalia was a maid of honor and Juniper, Rachel, and my sister, Jenny, was the bride's maid. Through time, Rachel and I have become good friends. In the past, I always was jealous of Rachel for being so close to Percy. With the understanding that Percy loved me, I learned to like Rachel.

Grover was Percy's best man and Nico, Tyson, and one of our good friends, Jake, who was a son of Hermes, was his groom's men.

"Annabeth, get ready, the wedding is in two hours!" Thalia yelled walking into our room. We were staying at the same hotel the reception was taking place. I scrambled to the shower and turned on the water. When I was done, I applied a dab of make-up and started to put on my dress. Once done, as if on cue, Silena came with the bride's maid and Thalia.

"Annabeth you look gorgeous!" Silena exclaimed as she came through the door. We did my hair and gathered the things together.

"Come on! Let's go!" Thalia yelled. We all went to the limo. Argus was driving us to Camp.

We arrived and saw that everything was perfect. All my family and friends were here, even the gods and goddesses. As we were getting into position, I caught a glimpse of Percy and he looked amazing. The bride's maids went in and then Thalia. It was now my turn and I grew _extremely _nervous. My dad walked me down the aisle. We reached the base of the aisle and he kissed on the cheek. I took my stance by Percy and took his hand in mine.

_You look amazing,_ he mouthed to me.

_You too,_ I mouthed back. The ceremony continued. It was now time to say the vows. Percy said his first.

"Annabeth, from the day we met, I fell for you, hard. I noticed you gray eyes and saw that they were something different from any other pair. I didn't realize it at first, but throughout the quests and battles, I then realized that I fell in love with you. We've been through so much together, the Tunnel of Love on our first quest, the Sirens on our second, our first dance together at Westover Hall, finding our way though the labyrinth, and so much more. Annabeth, I want to make more memories with you in the future. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Annabeth, I love you," he finished. I had tears in my eyes and so did some of the people in the audience. It was now my turn.

"Percy, the first time I saw you, I was so distracted of asking you about the solstice, I didn't notice you eyes. The second time you woke up; I noticed you eyes and was actually speechless. Like you, I fell hard for you. I hadn't realized it because of my confused feelings for Luke. But throughout his betrayal, you were always there to help me. You helped me see that I loved Luke only as a brother and nothing more and that I loved you. The week that you were gone after the explosion at Mt. St. Helens, I thought I lost you. I knew you were alive, but it pained me to know that I didn't know if you were okay and where you were. When I saw you at your funeral, I was beyond happy. My days of confusion of my feelings are long gone and I know that I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Percy, I love you," I finished my vow. The ceremony continued on. It was now time for the "I Dos."

"Do you intend to take this woman whose hand you hold to be your lawful wedded wife; and do you pledge before God and man to love, honor, and protect her through sunshine and shadow alike; keeping yourself unto her alone until death shall separate you? If so, answer "I Do." he said to Percy.

"I do," Percy answered.

"Do you intend to take this man, whose hand you hold, to be your lawful wedded husband; and do you pledge before God and man to be to him a loving and true wife, through sunshine and shadow alike, keeping yourself unto him alone, until death shall separate you? If so, answer "I do," he said to me.

"I do," I answered. The minister smiled.

"You may now kiss the bride," Percy leaned in and kissed me shortly, but still passionately.

The reception was amazing. Percy and I danced together as husband and wife for the first time. I threw the bouquet of flowers and Juniper caught them. Grover's eyes went as wide as saucers when he saw that. We all laughed and the reception went on. Percy said he planned our honeymoon in Greece. I've always wanted to go to Greece! Life right now was absolutely amazing.

**How did you like this chapter? I don't know if I got the marriage thing right because I haven't been to a wedding in two years! Hoped you like it! This is the second to last chapter. Next chapter might be updated next week or so. REVIEW.**

**~azngirl313**


	25. A Typical Day

Percy's POV

Ten years later, Annabeth and I are thirty and have two kids. Ryan Theseus Jackson is the oldest at age eight and Sophia Emma Jackson at age six. Ryan had my black hair and Annabeth's eye. He was mature and brave. Sophia had Annabeth's curly blond hair and my green eyes. She could be both mature and immature. The kids didn't know about demigods and the Greek gods because Annabeth and I agreed to wait until they were old enough to understand. I continued to think about them until I felt something stir next to me.

"Morning," my wife said to me and snuggled up closer.

"Morning, I'll wake up Sophia, you can wake up Ryan," I said to her.

She nodded and we got up for the morning. We took turn taking showers and changed into our work clothes. Annabeth was an architect, duh, and I became a marine biologist. I went to Sophia's room and started to wake her up.

"Wake up Soph, come on, you'll be late for school," I gently shook her. She swatted my hand away and rolled over.

"If you wake up, we'll go out for ice cream after school," I said. She instantly got up and ran to the bathroom. I chuckled softly and went out the room.

"Wow, you got her up quickly," Annabeth said, "How did you do it?"

"I bribed her with ice cream after school," I said. She playfully swatted at my arm and rolled her eyes. I went into the kitchen and made breakfast.

"Yum, I smell bacon," Ryan came in. "Morning Dad." He came in and sat down at the table.

"Morning Sport," I said to him. We both had nicknames for them, "Sport" for Ryan and "Soph" for Sophia.

"Ohh, I smell eggs," Sophia said and came bouncing into the kitchen. "Morning Daddy,"

"Morning Soph," I said to her.

"Morning guys," Annabeth said from behind me.

"Morning Mom," Ryan called to her.

"Morning Mommy," Sophia said.

"Morning Percy," she came up next to me, "It smells good, try not to burn down the kitchen,"

"Good morning to you too, but I burned the kitchen once," I said to her. She rolled her eyes at me. I smiled at her and kissed her.

"Ewww," we heard in the background. We broke apart and laughed. I got the foods on plates and served it. Once we finished eating, Ryan and Sophia raced to the SUV. Our work places were near each other, so we carpooled and went to lunch together. I drove to their school and they ran out.

"Don't forget Daddy, you have to take us to ice cream after school!" Sophia yelled out to us.

Annabeth and I laughed and drove to work. I dropped her off and kissed her. I went to work and did the normal routine. The clock hit noon and picked up Annabeth for lunch. We went to a small pizzeria nearby and had small talk. We went back to work and I started doing the paperwork. It was fun to do the research, but the paperwork was a pain. I finished the report and handed in. The clock struck two thirty and I went to go pick up Annabeth.

"Hey Percy," she said and sat in the front seat.

"Hey, how was your day?" I asked her like a good husband would.

"Good, yours?" She asked back.

"Not bad, nothing but paperwork today," I replied calmly. For the rest of the ride we sat in a comfortable silence until we reached the school.

"Hey Mom! Hey Dad!" Ryan yelled out and ran to the SUV.

"What's up Sport?" I asked him.

"Nothing much, I got another A on my spelling test," he replied smoothly.

"Nice," I said and high- fived him.

"Hi Mommy and Daddy!" Sophia cried.

"Hello Sweetheart, how was your day?" Annabeth asked her.

"Good, we got animal crackers for snack today," she said. She loved animal crackers.

"Let's go get some ice cream now!" Sophia yelled and Ryan nodded his head in agreement. I drove to the nearest Baskin Robbins. Ryan got a scoop of chocolate while Sophia got a scoop of vanilla. Annabeth got strawberry and I got mint- chocolate chip. We ate and went home.

When we got home, the kids dumped their backpacks in their rooms while Annabeth and I changed into something more comfortable.

"Okay kids, what do you want for dinner?" Annabeth asked them.

"Hamburgers!" Ryan yelled out.

"Macaroni and Cheese!" Sophia cried.

"Hamburgers!"

"Macaroni and Cheese!"

"Hamburgers!"

"Macaroni and Cheese!"

"Guys! Enough, how about some hamburger macaroni and cheese?" Annabeth stopped the argument. They shrugged their shoulders and started their homework. Annabeth and I started cooking and it was soon done.

"Dinner is ready!" I said. The kids came running down the hallway while Annabeth tried to tell them to walk. They sat in their spots and I dished out the food.

When they were done, Annabeth washed Sophia and I cleaned up. Once they were done, it was Ryan's turn to shower and we had "a family bonding time" is what Annabeth calls it. Ryan finished and it was Annabeth's turn. I was always last, but I didn't mind. When I was done, we played Uno for a little while. Ryan won the first round, I won the second round, Annabeth won the third round, and Sophia won the last round.

"Yay! I win!" she cried out and we all laughed.

"Bed time kids," I told them.

"Awww, can we stay up for a little more," Ryan complained.

"No, you guys have school tomorrow," Annabeth said. She tucked in Sophia while I tucked in Ryan.

"Night Ryan," I said and kissed him on the forehead.

"Night Dad," he said and I walked out the room. Annabeth and I traded rooms and I said goodnight to Sophia.

"Come on Percy, I'm tired," Annabeth whispered from behind me.

"Okay," I simply said. We headed to our bedroom and snuggled up into the bed.

"Goodnight Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said.

"Night Wise Girl," I said and she snuggled into my arms. Then we heard a FLASH- BOOM from outside.

"Ugh, what's up with Zeus?" another BOOM, "Do you think the kids noticed?" I said. Annabeth was about to respond, but we heard:

"Ahhh, Mommy, Daddy!" Sophia came running down the hall and jumped between us. We both groaned. Sophia squeezed into our arms. I knew Ryan was out there so I called:

"Ryan we know you're out there, you can come in!" He walked in.

"Well, I just didn't want to miss the slumber party," he said. I rolled my eyes at him. He was just as like Annabeth, he didn't want to admit he was scared. He squeezed in between the three of us.

"Night Everyone," I said to them.

"Night," everyone responded. We went to sleep and waited for what the future held for us.

**T H E**

**E N D**

**How did you like it? Not my best chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks to all of the reviews! **

**~azngirl313**


End file.
